For numerous appliances, for example fruit juice centrifuges, coffee filters and the like, shaped sieve bodies are used whose effective portion consists of metal foils provided with perforations.
It is already known to make such sieve bodies galvanoplastically on a die, said die having the same form as the finished sieve body. However, manufacturing such shaped sieve bodies is rather expensive, since the dies must be regenerated after being used several times.
It is already known to make shaped sieve bodies from a plurality of sieve segments by welding or soldering thereof. However, this leads to embrittling of the sieve segments, generally made of hard nickel, by local heating. Also, a weld seam may have interruptions which provide undesirable leaks in the shaped sieve body. Moreover, in the overlapping welded regions residues may be deposited which are difficult to remove and represent a source of bacteria. Soldered or welded sieve bodies do not have a clean appearance und usually must be balanced.